Memorias de Pensadero
by Daia Black
Summary: Historias cortas de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts
1. LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK

**SUMMARY: **S&R**: **Historias cortas de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, bla, bla, bla. Yo sólo he aprovechado que existen para inventar la que pudo haber sido su historia.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: La historia contiene escenas slash

Esta historia está dedicada a Dzeta. Ella me ha apoyado siempre, ha estado a mi lado durante todo el tiempo, incluso cuando dejé de escribir. Un sorbito de Sirius y Remus para ti, guapa. Como siempre.

**MEMORIAS DE PENSADERO**

**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

Sirius da un portazo y la gruesa puerta de madera acalla por fin los histéricos gritos de su madre. Normalmente se aguanta. No puede soportarla cuando se pone así, pero se conforma con un comentario hiriente o un bufido de desaprobación. Esa noche, sin embargo, su madre se ha pasado de la raya y él se sentía incapaz de seguir aguantando sus palabras.

La situación no es nueva. Sus padres son así desde que él recuerda, desde que tiene uso de razón se han esforzado por intentar inculcar en él una educación rancia y aristocrática. Sin resultado, claro. La cosa se agravó cuando les mandó aquella lechuza diciendo que había ingresado en Gryffindor. Durante un tiempo su padre no le dirigió la palabra y su madre trató de mover todos los hilos posibles para que lo cambiaran de casa y restaurar así el honor de su familia, según ella "mancillado por un capricho infantil y estúpido".

Desde que Sirius Black cruzó las puertas de la Torre de Gryffindor todo el furor de los Black cayó sobre él sin ninguna consideración. Durante ese tiempo su madre había dejado de considerarlo el heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa y se desvivía por intentar que su hijo mayor entrara en razón.

_Por todos los dioses, Sirius, eres el Heredero de los Black. Compórtate como tal._

Pero Sirius no quería entrar en razón y la rebeldía de la adolescencia lo separó aún más de su familia. A Merlín gracias.

En la soledad de su enorme habitación Sirius puede admitir que tiene un carácter fuerte. Un carácter heredado de su querida madre, por supuesto. Es inquieto y desde luego nunca aprendió a morderse la lengua. Sería más fácil si fuera un poco más tranquilo y educado, como Remus. Mucho, mucho más fácil. Remus siempre pone esa cara entre escandalizada y compasiva cuando le cuenta alguna de las peleas con sus padres.

-_Deberías intentar controlarte. Sé que no tienen razón, pero deberías intentarlo. Son tus padres._

Si él supiera… Si tan solo se hiciese una idea…

-Alguien debería acabar con ellos –las palabras de su madre vuelven a su cabeza como una desagradable ducha de agua fría-. Todos deberían estar muertos.

Alterado de nuevo por el recuerdo de esas palabras, Sirius es incapaz de contener su ira y su pie golpea con fuerza la puerta del recio armario de madera.

El recuerdo por la situación de Remus hace que todo sea más intenso. Si su madre supiera que precisamente uno de sus mejores amigos es un sangre sucia, si supiese que durante meses James y él se han desvivido por desvelar el secreto de la animagia y así hacerle compañía… ¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera que su hijo es amigo de un licántropo? Ríe con sarcasmo al pensar en su reacción si llegase a averiguarlo: su querido hijo mezclado con semejante gentuza.

_Todos deberían estar muertos._

-Estúpida -escupe el insulto con todo el desprecio del que es capaz, pero no consigue sentirse mejor.

En ese momento alguien llama tímidamente a la puerta y Sirius sabe quién es antes de oírle hablar.

-¡Largo, Reggie!

-Voy a entrar, Sirius.

Sirius suelta un bufido, pero no protesta y finalmente su hermano entra en la habitación. Quienes los conocen dicen que se parecen como dos gotas de agua. Los dos son morenos, con unos bonitos ojos grises y a pesar de que se llevan seis años es evidente que son hermanos. Regulus lleva el pelo más corto, pero también él ha heredado la belleza fría de su querida madre.

-No deberías hacerla enfadar, Sirius.

Ahí está de nuevo: esa lealtad incondicional a sus padres. Sirius está a punto de decir algo, pero luego se da cuenta de que su hermano es aún demasiado joven. ¿Cuánto tardarán en echarlo a perder?

-Bah, es una bruja.

Regulus suelta una risita mientras Sirius se tumba bocarriba en la enorme cama.

-No creo que ella se tome eso como un insulto.

-Lo decía en sentido muggle –aclara-. Y por si no recuerdas los muggles quemaban brujas.

Regulus se sienta a su lado con un suspiro.

-Es nuestra madre.

-Tú no lo comprendes, Reggie –replica un poco enfadado-. Tengo amigos cuyos padres no han cogido una varita en su vida y no soporto que madre hable con tanto desprecio de gente a la que admiro. ¡No entiendo el odio que le tiene a los sangre sucia!

-Pero, Sirius –lo interrumpe su hermano con timidez, tal vez asustado de despertar su cólera contra él-, tienes que admitir que algo de razón tiene…

-¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Ya te han lavado el cerebro? ¿Cuándo has dejado de pensar por ti mismo?

-Pienso por mí mismo –protesta.

-Ya.

-No tengo nada en contra de los muggles, hermano, pero, ¿acaso no tienen ellos su mundo? ¡Que nos dejen en paz con el nuestro! Por mucho que lo intenten nunca llegarán a ser como nosotros.

-Te sorprenderías si conocieras a Remus –murmura Sirius-. O a Lily. Sus padres son muggles y son dos de los mejores magos que conozco.

-Pues serán una excepción.

Sirius decide no hacer caso del comentario.

-Mamá tiene la mente más cerrada que una nuez.

-Bueno –ríe su hermano-, yo diría que sois los dos prácticamente igual de cabezotas.

Sirius lanza un suspiro teatral.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Entonces, ¿intentarás ser más considerado durante la cena? No digo que le pidas perdón, sé que no vas a hacerlo, pero tal vez si te controlas un poco…

Igual que Remus. ¿Qué manía tienen todos con que se controle?

-Lo haré si ella lo hace –replica enfadado. Y Regulus no puede dejar de notar que sus palabras suenan a amenaza.

-Bueno –suspira-, al menos no es un no.

Esa noche la cena transcurre en silencio. Los Black cenan sin pronunciar una palabra, mientras los elfos domésticos colocan ante ellos los más deliciosos manjares. Sirius piensa en el Colegio, en las divertidas comidas con sus amigos, en el Gran Comedor lleno de risas. Tiene ganas de volver y lo peor de todo es que aún faltan dos semanas para que empiece el curso. Intenta imaginar qué estarán haciendo sus amigos.

-No me ha gustado nada tu actitud de antes.

La voz de su madre consigue devolverle a la realidad y todo él se pone alerta, preparado para saltar. Regulus lo mira desde su lugar, en la silla de enfrente.

-¿No has oído a tu madre? –ahora es su padre el que habla y Sirius tiene que apretar los dientes para intentar controlarse.

-Sí, padre.

-Deberías pedirle perdón.

-No voy a hacerlo.

Su madre suelta el cubierto en el plato y el leve tintineo hace que todos salten en la silla.

-Todavía eres mi hijo.

-Desgraciadamente.

-No te consiento que me hables así, Sirius.

-Lo siento, madre, pero no sé contestar de otra forma a los que insultan a mis amigos. Es más, creo que eres tú la que tienes que pedir perdón.

Un frío glacial se extiende por la sala. Todos tienen sus ojos clavados en él y Sirius se limita a pinchar algo en el plato y llevárselo a la boca.

-Un Black nunca debería tener semejantes amigos -Sirius tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no contestar, pero al parecer su madre no ha tenido o no perteneces a esta familia, Sirius, y no puedes mezclarte con esa gente. Debes estar con los de tu clase.

-¿Mi clase?

-Tú no eres como ellos. ¿Por qué te empeñas en llevarnos la contraria? ¿No entiendes que lo hacemos por ti?

Sirius suelta el tenedor todo lo delicadamente que puede –que no es mucho- y la mira directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento madre, pero por mucho que te duela no voy a cambiar.

-¡¿Por qué? –grita ella-. ¿Por qué tuvieron que maldecirme con un hijo como tú?

-Ni idea. Pero si te sirve de consuelo yo tampoco he tenido mucha suerte con la familia que me ha tocado.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Vete ahora mismo a tu cuarto!

En ese momento Sirius siente una extraña sensación de euforia al haber conseguido sacar a Walburga de sus casillas. Con una sonrisa alza la copa y le da un sorbo al vino.

No tiene tiempo de probarlo. Su madre es tan rápida que no ve la varita hasta que ha pronunciado las palabras. Casi había olvidado que no debe insultarla. Con un gemido, Sirius deja caer la copa de cristal, que se hace añicos contra el suelo, mientras se lleva las manos a la garganta, luchando por un poco de aire.

Regulus se pone en pie y Sirius oye vagamente a su padre, tratando de calmar a su madre.

Por un momento Sirius piensa que esta vez no parará a tiempo. Que va a morir allí, en el suelo alfombrado del salón. Y no volverá a ver a sus amigos. No volverá al Colegio. Quedará para siempre entre esas paredes, convertido en un fantasma, tratando de vengarse de su madre…

De pronto, cuando cree que no podrá aguantar más, la presión cesa del todo y Sirius lucha por un trago de aire que le llena los pulmones de golpe. Cuando alza la vista la ve allí, con la cara desencajada, todavía señalando en su dirección. Su padre apoya una mano en su brazo y Regulus sigue en la misma postura, pero cuando Sirius lo mira baja los ojos al suelo, como si se sintiera avergonzado.

-Vete a tu cuarto, Sirius. Ahora.

La voz de su padre es firme y Sirius sabe que tiene que obedecer. Para cuando se pone en pie ya ha decidido que ésa será la última vez que coma en esa casa. Que será la última vez que lo humillen.

Sale del salón con la cabeza alta, intentando aparentar firmeza, pero se derrumba al cruzar la puerta.

Cuando ve a Kreacher en la puerta casi espera que el elfo le demuestre un poco de apoyo, ya que su familia no lo ha hecho.

-Se lo tiene merecido. El amo debería aprender a comportarse.

Pero sus palabras le demuestran que está completamente solo, que nadie va a poyarle dentro de esas paredes.

-Tranquilo, Kreacher –consigue contener las lágrimas a duras penas-. A partir de ahora no tendréis que preocuparos por mí.

Cuando llega a su habitación apenas puede ver por las lágrimas.

**NoX**


	2. REFUGIO

**MEMORIAS DE PENSADERO**

**REFUGIO**

Esa noche la tele no da ninguno de los programas que le gustan, así que se despide pronto de sus padres. Prefiere ir a su cuarto, al menos allí se siente libre y puede pensar en Lily a gusto, sin nadie que le interrumpa. Tiene una pequeña colección de fotos escondida en un sobre debajo del colchón. No son muchas y todas son fotos de grupo en las que Lily sale pequeñita, al lado de un montón de alumnos, apenas una cabeza pelirroja entre la multitud. Sólo tiene una foto en la que sale ella sola, la tomó a traición poco antes de que acabara el curso, pero ella se dio cuenta y sale todo el rato protestando, con la boca fruncida y los ojos entrecerrados. Aún así, James piensa que está preciosa y no se cansa de mirarla, mientras inventa nuevas teorías de la conspiración para conseguir que crucen más de una palabra como seres civilizados. Este curso tiene que conseguir ir con ella a Hogsmeade. Lo ha decidido. Tratará de comportarse como es debido y así tal vez…

James está acariciando la fotografía cuando oye el golpe de la primera piedra contra el cristal. Sus sueños sobre Lily se deshacen de un plumazo mientras se asoma cautelosamente a la ventana, entre las cortinas…

-¡Sirius!

No sabía qué esperaba, pero desde luego no esperaba encontrar a su amigo del alma en su jardín con todo su equipaje a cuestas. No porque no acostumbre a visitarlo durante las vacaciones. Normalmente llega sin avisar o, como mucho, manda alguna carta cortita dándole muy poco margen de tiempo, del estilo: _Tío, estoy en tu puerta dentro de diez minutos. Más vale que me abras._ Pero desde luego no suele aparecer en mitad de la noche, susurrándole desde la oscuridad del jardín que le abra la ventana…

-¿… o me tendrás esperando aquí hasta que se haga de día?

James obedece. Porque es su amigo y porque en realidad está muerto de curiosidad. Así que espera a que Sirius esconda el baúl entre los arbustos del jardín y decida trepar hasta su habitación.

No espera demasiado, Sirius es ágil y en menos de un minuto está a su lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Sirius se encoge de hombros.

-Me he marchado de casa.

James se da cuenta entonces de la lividez de su rostro y de las terribles ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Tío, ¿estás bien?

James no ha visto a Sirius llorar nunca, por eso le conmueve tanto ver sus lágrimas. Es tan repentino que ni siquiera sabe cómo reaccionar cuando se encoje sobre sí mismo tratando de ocultar su llanto, así que se limita a poner una mano sobre su hombro.

-Vamos, Sirius, me estás asustando.

-No aguantaba ni un segundo más en esa casa –su voz tiembla, llena de rencor-. Los odio. Y no pienso volver. ¿Me oyes? No pienso volver. NUNCA.

-Vale, puedes quedarte aquí. Voy a avisar a mis padres y…

-No. Esta noche no, James. Necesito descansar. Por favor. Ya los avisarás mañana. Sólo… deja que me quede. Te prometo que no molestaré.

James nunca ha visto a Sirius tan dócil. Casi le da miedo y su voz se suaviza increíblemente cuando contesta.

-Está bien, sabes que no hay problema.

-Gracias.

Durante unos segundos James deja que su amigo se desahogue. No sabe si preguntarle o si por el contrario esperar a que él decida hablar. Poco a poco Sirius se va calmando y con un suspiro se seca las últimas lágrimas.

-Dios, cómo necesitaba esto.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

Sirius asiente.

-Sí. Pero será mejor que no le cuentes a nadie que me has visto llorar o te cuelgo bocabajo de los tobillos donde todos puedan verte. Incluida Lily.

James decide pasar la amenaza por alto.

-Tranquilo, tu reputación seguirá intacta.

Sirius no sonríe, en lugar de eso sigue mirando al suelo, completamente serio.

-¿Quieres… quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?

Sirius lo mira.

-Mi madre.

No dice nada más. Como si esas dos palabras lo resumieran todo. James suspira.

-Lo siento –murmura-. Así que… al fin lo has hecho. Te has escapado de casa.

-Eso parece.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Tengo algunos ahorros guardados. Hace tiempo que tengo mi propia cámara en Gringotts. Mis padres se llevarán un disgusto cuando averigüen que la cámara que ellos me dejaron está vacía. Y también está el tío Alaphard. Siempre me dijo que le avisara si necesitaba algo.

James asiente.

-Al menos no estás solo.

Sirius baja la cabeza. No está solo. Sí, es un gran consuelo.

-Gracias –murmura.

James le da un golpecito en el hombro.

-No hay de qué. Te prepararé una cama provisional aquí. Serán sólo tres galeones.

Sirius sonríe.

-¿No decías que eras mi amigo?

-Y lo soy. Tres galeones es una buena oferta.

-Claro.

Sirius ayuda a James a sacar una manta y colocarla en el suelo, junto a su cama.

-Tendrá que bastarte por esta noche. Mañana le pediré a mamá que prepare una cama más decente.

-Es perfecto –dice Sirius.

-Creo que había una almohada por aquí… Ajá, aquí está. Está un poco vieja, pero creo que servirá.

-James.

-¿Qué?

Sirius nunca ha sentido la necesidad de dar las gracias dos veces seguidas a la misma persona.

-Lo que estás haciendo por mí…

-Ah, no, ni se te ocurra, no te pongas sentimental ahora, tío. Bastante he tenido con verte llorar. ¿Qué quieres, traumatizarme?

Sirius muestra una mueca a medio camino entre la sonrisa y la incredulidad.

-¿Que me has visto qué?

-Ah, es cierto. Tú no lloras, claro. Habrá sido mi imaginación.

-Seguro.

-Seguro.

James suelta la almohada sobre la manta.

-Oye, si prefieres, puedo dormir yo en el suelo.

-Ni hablar, James. Bastante has hecho ya por mí dándome un techo.

-¿Para qué están los amigos?

-¿Quién se está poniendo sentimental ahora?

Sirius se quita los pantalones y la camiseta y se tumba sobre la manta. El suelo está duro comparado con su enorme colchón de plumas en Grimmauld Place, pero sabe que se acostumbrará. Aunque intenta evitarlo, el recuerdo de los acontecimientos sucedidos esa noche en casa vuelven a su mente una y otra vez. La rabia que siente contra sus padres es tan fuerte que no sabe cómo aplacarla, por eso intenta desviar sus pensamientos hacia otra parte y el rostro que surge en sus pensamientos es el de Remus. Remus tras las noches de luna llena, con enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos y el rostro y el cuerpo cubierto de heridas. Remus en la cama de la enfermería saludándolos con una sonrisa cansada, aceptando sus chocolates y disfrutando de su compañía entre clases. Remus llorando, explicando lo difícil que es seguir adelante, lo increíblemente difícil que es sentirse un monstruo…

-¿Cómo crees que estará?

James se da la vuelta sobre su cama para mirarlo.

-¿Hmm?

-Hoy es luna llena.

James entiende entonces a qué se refiere.

-No lo sé –suspira-. Parece que últimamente no le va tan bien. La última vez las heridas parecían graves.

-Tenemos que conseguirlo este año, James. He estado buscando información y creo que podemos hacerlo.

-¿Información? ¿Dónde?

-Bueno, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de libros interesantes que hay en la biblioteca de mis padres.

-Pues espero que hayas tomado apuntes, porque ahora no te será tan fácil consultar esos libros.

-He hecho algo mejor que eso.

James lo mira con curiosidad.

-No.

-Sí.

-¿Has robado los libros?

-Los he cogido prestados. Pero como no pienso volver a esa casa no sé cuándo los podré devolver.

James sonríe con esa mueca de travesura que hace que Sirius piense que lo seguiría al fin del mundo.

-Pues entonces habrá que echarles un vistazo.

**NOX**


	3. Septiembre

**SEPTIEMBRE**

El primer día de septiembre la estación de Kings Cross está llena de niños que vuelven al Colegio después de las largas vacaciones de verano. Los amigos se saludan con gritos entusiasmados mientras los más pequeños se abrazan a las rodillas de sus padres, llorando porque no se quieren ir todavía, suplicando para que les dejen quedarse en casa.

Sirius se pone de puntillas y mira sobre las cabezas de los más pequeños, buscando a sus amigos. James y él han ido juntos a la estación, los señores Potter insistieron en acompañarlos y ahora se despiden de su hijo. Sirius se dirige a ellos, dándoles las gracias por su hospitalidad, y lo dice de corazón. Tiene que contener la emoción cuando el señor Potter le estrecha la mano con una sonrisa y cuando la madre de James le revuelve el pelo con cariño.

-Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido.

James tiene suerte de tener unos padres así. Si sus padres fueran la mitad de buenos, la mitad de comprensivos, probablemente Sirius no sería un niño tan problemático.

En ese momento James le da un codazo mientras mira a alguna parte del andén.

-Ahí está.

-¿Dónde? –Sirius se vuelve con la impaciencia en la mirada, esperando ver a Remus cargando con su enorme baúl entre el gentío del andén, pero en lugar de eso se encuentra con una melena llena de rizos pelirrojos y unos ojos verdes.

Lily.

-¿No crees que está guapísima?

-En serio, tío, lo tuyo empieza a ser grave. Deberías ir a que te miren la cabeza antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

James no le hace caso, sabe que causará más efecto ignorarle.

-Esos deben de ser sus padres. Parecen buena gente, ¿verdad?

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? Desde aquí sólo parecen dos muggles con una hija pelirroja.

-Tendrás que ayudarme.

James lo mira con esa expresión que consigue sacar a Sirius de quicio, porque sabe que cuando la usa contra él no puede negarle nada.

-¿Ayudarte?

Aún así intenta hacerse el duro.

-Este año tengo que conseguirlo –James habla en voz baja para que sus padres, que están cerca saludando a los padres de algún alumno, no puedan oírlo-. Evans tiene que enamorarse de mí.

-Sí, claro, y de paso puedes pedir la luna.

-¿Tan difícil te parece?

-No me parece difícil, me parece imposible. ¿Dónde estará Remus?

-A lo mejor ya está dentro.

Se despiden una vez más de los padres de James y se disponen a subir al tren. Se encuentran con Peter cuando suben al vagón y tienen que escuchar sus relatos entusiasmados de lo maravillosas que han sido sus vacaciones.

-Pero ya tenía ganas de volver.

-Sí –confiesa James con una sonrisa-. Yo también.

-¿Podemos entrar ya o vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta que salga el tren?

Peter intercambia una mirada con James, que se encoge de hombros.

-Está impaciente por ver a Remus.

Peter asiente.

-Antes me pareció verlo subir al tren. Lo llamé varias veces, pero creo que no me oyó.

Sirius resopla.

-Peter, ¿vas a subir ya o me dejas pasar?

Peter se aparta para dejarle paso y Sirius desaparece en el interior del Expreso de Hogwarts, levantando miradas a su paso. James se encoge de hombros.

Sirius avanza por el tren, asomándose a todos los compartimentos. James y Peter le pisan los talones.

-¿Lo ves?

Sirius ignora la pregunta de Peter y sigue buscando… hasta que llega al último vagón. El corazón se le acelera un poco al divisar la conocida figura de su amigo junto a la ventanilla. Tiene un libro en las manos (cómo no) y la cabeza algo inclinada le impide a Sirius ver sus ojos. No puede evitar que una sonrisa aflore a sus labios. Hasta ese momento no se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo ha echado de menos. Sirius duda un poco, sin atreverse a molestarle. Le gusta verle así, tranquilo y relajado, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Pero James se asoma por encima de su hombro y suelta una exclamación de alegría.

-Ahí está. ¡Ey, Remus!

Remus alza la cabeza con una sonrisa a modo de saludo y los tres contienen la respiración.

-Hola, chicos.

Peter es el más ruidoso. Su grito de sorpresa hace que Remus apriete un poco los labios y baje la mirada, como si se sintiera culpable por algo.

James es el primero en entrar en el vagón y se sienta junto al licántropo. Sirius se maldice por no haber sido más rápido, por no ocupar él ese lugar.

-¡Dios mío, Remus! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lupin sonríe otra vez, pero sus ojos están al borde de las lágrimas. Peter también entra en el vagón y se sienta frente a ellos. Sirius aún tarda un rato en decidirse a entrar y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

-No es nada, James. Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

James aprieta su mano con cariño mientras Sirius los mira sin atreverse a hablar. Cuando Remus le mira, a él, Sirius se siente mal por no ser él el que está a su lado.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.

Pero no puede estar bien. Tiene una cicatriz nueva, una cicatriz enorme que le cruza la cara desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta los labios. La marca de unas garras que tal vez sean las suyas. Sirius ya le ha oído hablar de lo agresivo que es el lobo. Y estaba esa clínica, ese lugar nuevo al que Remus iba a ir durante el verano. Un sitio en el que le harían pruebas y le ayudarían a lidiar con su "enfermedad". Bueno, es obvio que algo no ha salido bien, y Sirius se extraña al notar esa garra helada en la boca del estómago. No sabe si es furia o lástima. No sabe lo que es, pero no le gusta.

-¿Te duele? –pregunta James en voz baja.

Remus niega con la cabeza.

-Ya no. Dolía antes, pero ya no.

Peter se inclina un poco hacia él ansioso.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta con un hilo de voz.

-Ahora no quiero hablar de eso –dice Remus en voz baja.

-No te preocupes –dice James con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Pero puedes hablar con nosotros cuando estés preparado, ¿vale?

Remus asiente con la cabeza, incapaz de contestar. Aún le sorprende tener amigos, aún le sorprende que le traten con tanto cariño a pesar de lo que es.

-Eso no son lágrimas, ¿verdad?

Remus sacude la cabeza mientras se limpia los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-Peter nos estaba contando cómo han sido sus vacaciones.

Sirius permanece en silencio durante casi todo el viaje. Lleva todo el verano esperando el momento de ver a Remus y decirle que harán lo que sea por estar con él durante sus transformaciones, pero ahora que lo tiene delante se siente incapaz de decir una palabra. Ni siquiera él sabe por qué rehúye su mirada durante todo el viaje. Simplemente se siente incapaz de expresar en voz alta cómo se siente, lo injusto que le parece todo.

Cuando el tren llega a Hogsmeade aún no ha intercambiado con él una palabra.

**NOX**


End file.
